L'enlèvement
by bayas
Summary: TERMINEE. Jack enquête sur l'enlèvement d'un enfant. Il va avoir une révélation.
1. Chapter 1

Note : ma 1ere fic sur Torchwood. Merci à Arianrhod34 de m'avoir donné envie d'écrire. POV de Jack.

Disclaimer : Torchwood et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**-1-**

Je marche depuis trois quart d'heure dans la forêt de Leckwith. Je dois faire vite pour retrouver l'enfant.

Tout a commencé lors d'un appel sur la fréquence radio de la police de Cardiff, et comme je m'ennuyais je suis allé voir le lieu du kidnapping. Une chose m'a frappé dès mon arrivée, une sorte de mucus violet sur un arbre, signe qu'un cérébosse était sur place. C'est un alien carnivore stockant sa « nourriture humaine » dans des grottes.

Donc après une recherche sur une carte topographique de la région, je tente une expédition dans la forêt de Leckwith. C'est la forêt la plus proche du lieu de l'enlèvement et celle où se trouvent de nombreuses grottes.

Je regarde ma montre, cinquante minutes depuis que je suis parti à la recherche du petit, je dois presser le pas, le temps joue contre moi. J'arrive vers la troisième grotte lorsque j'entends un grognement animal, j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherche. L'odeur ferreuse du sang m'enlève tout espoir de retrouver le petit vivant. Si je la sens d'içi c'est qu'il y a une énorme quantité sur le sol. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer et éviter que l'émotion me submerge. Je déteste quand les victimes sont jeunes. Je sors mon arme et entre à pas feutrés dans la grotte. Mon coeur manque un battement quand je vois le gamin assis contre la paroi. Il est vivant, bien vivant ! Comme le petit m'a vu et qu'il ouvre de grands yeux, je mets un doigt sur ma bouche pour ne pas qu'il crie et dévoile ma présence. L'alien ne me voit pas d'où je suis, il dévore copieusement un cadavre, je suis persuadé que l'enfant va faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. J'avance lentement jusqu'à l'alien mais mon pied se pose sur une brindille qui craque sous mon poids. Le cérébosse se retourne et se jette sur moi et me plaque au sol violemment.

_- Sors d'içi petit ! Je m'occupe de lui !_

Le garçon ne demande pas son reste, il court à toutes jambes. J'arrive à attraper un bâton à côté de moi et je frappe l'alien à la tête. Un coup de griffe déchire ma chemise et entame un peu de ma chair. Ce monstre a la taille et la force d'un ours, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir. Il prend le dessus sur moi, sa gueule est à quelques mètres de ma gorge, je sens son haleine chaude sur mon cou. J'entends un bruit métallique, je regarde sur le côté, l'enfant est revenu et il tient dans ses mains mon pistolet. Il a enlevé la sécurité, il est prêt à tirer.

_- Non ! Ne fais pas ça c'est ..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il tire sur l'alien. Un énorme bruit m'explose les tympans et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un bloc de béton. Je sens mes os se briser, la douleur est atroce. Avant de « mourir » je regarde l'enfant, la force de l'explosion l'a envoyé à plusieurs mètres, il gît sur le sol, des traces de sang coulent le long de la paroi rocheuse, il a dû heurter violemment la roche avant de tomber par terre. Il a donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne. Je sens mon dernier souffle arriver, mon coeur bat de plus en plus lentement, c'est bientôt fini, mais dans quelques minutes je me réveillerais à nouveau ...

**oOo**

L'air rempli mes poumons, je n'ai plus mal, mon corps s'est régénéré. Je me lève, ma veste est dégoulinante de sang alien. Heureusement, en secouant un peu ça tombe. Le sang de cet alien n'est pas comme celui des humains, il ressemble plus à une sorte de gelée verte.

Je me tourne vers le corps du garçon, ma gorge se serre, j'ai voulu le sauver mais j'ai failli à ma tache. Ce petit était vraiment courageux, il est revenu pour m'aider. Je m'avance vers lui et m'accroupis.

_- Nom de Dieu ! Il est vivant !_

Ses doigts bougent, ils ont des sursauts, je mets mes doigts sur sa carotide et je sens un pouls, faible mais régulier. Je quitte ma veste et l'enroule autour de lui, je le prends dans mes bras, ca va il n'est pas trop lourd. Je passe devant le cadavre à moitié dévoré, je ne sais pas qui était ce mec. Le gamin gémit et je tente de le rassurer, je lui dit qu'on va sortir de la grotte, que je le ramène à ses parents, qu'il n'a plus rien à craindre. Comme j'ai peur qu'il s'endorme, j'essaie de le faire parler.

_- Tu as des frères et soeurs ?_

_- J'ai deux soeurs._

_- Et ça fait longtemps que tu habites à Cardiff ?_

_- Je suis né içi, mes parents n'ont jamais déménagé._

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire quand tu seras grand ?_

_- Je veux être pilote de ligne pour voyager dans le monde entier._

_- C'est bien d'avoir un but dans la vie petit._

_- Arrêtez de m'appeler petit, je suis grand, j'ai 12 ans !_

Je m'arrête et je le regarde. Il fronçe les sourcils essayant de se faire passer pour un dur. Je fais des efforts considérables pour éviter de sourire. L'expression de la colère laisse place à la douleur. Le gamin se crispe et ferme les yeux.

_- Eh ! Ca va ? _

_- J'ai ... j'ai mal à la tête et j'ai envie de vomir. Reposez moi par terre !_ m'ordonne t'il.

Je le pose par terre, il court derrière un arbre et vomit. Je m'approche de lui, pose ma main sur son épaule. Il se retourne et me regarde, il est livide. Je l'aide à s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre.

_- Tu veux un chewing-gum ?_

Il acquiesce. Je fouille dans mes poches de pantalon et en sort un à la menthe. Je me penche vers lui et regarde de plus près la blessure à la tête. J'ai peur qu'il ait une commotion cérébrale.

_- qu'est ce que c'était ?_ me demande t'il. _C'était quoi comme monstre ?_

Je le regarde, ce monstre a tué l'innocence de ce petit. Est ce que je peux révéler tous les détails ? Le gamin va tout raconter à la police et ...

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien à la police ni à ma famille._

Merveilleux, j'ai l'impression qu'il lit dans mes pensées. Je souris. Il a tellement de courage.

_- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?_

_- Oui. Ne me cachez rien, de toute façon si je le raconte aux flics ils vont me faire enfermer dans un asile. _

_- Ok. Ce monstre est un cérébosse, un alien._

_- Un alien ? Il est venu avec une soucoupe volante ?_

_- La plupart du temps les aliens arrivent par une faille qui se trouve sous la ville._

_- Une faille comme dans les tremblements de terre ? Comme à Los Angeles ?_

_- Pas vraiment ce genre de faille. C'est plus compliqué. _

_- J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé quand je lui ai tiré dessus ..._

_- Un cérébosse est composé essentiellement de gaz propane, le même gaz qu'on utilise pour allumer un four ..._

_- Et quand j'ai tiré ... Boum !_

_- Et oui. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir._

Il me regarde de la tête au pieds. Il touche ma chemise, elle est pleine de sang. Il se demande sûrement pourquoi je n'ai aucune plaie.

_- Qui êtes vous ? _me demande t'il. _Un super héros ? Un ... alien ?_

- _Ni l'un, ni l'autre._ Je lui mens, c'est pour son bien. _Je suis juste un spécialiste. On m'appelle Jack. Et toi ?_

_- Appelez moi Bond, James Bond !_

_- Ravi de te connaître Bond, James Bond._ Je souris et lui serre la main qu'il me tends. _Que vas tu dire à la police ?_

_- La vérité. _Son sourire s'efface. _Que je me suis fais kidnappé par un pédophile. _

Je reste bouche bée. Donc le cadavre de tout à l'heure ... Mon Dieu, j'espère que le gamin n'a pas ...

_- Il m'a enlevé et emmené dans la grotte, il était en train de ... _le petit avale difficilement sa salive. _Il commençait à baisser son pantalon quand la bête l'a attaqué._

Je m'assois à côté de lui. Il se blottit contre moi et pleure. J'aimerai remonter le temps et empêcher tout ça. Au bout de cinq minutes, il s'essuie les larmes avec la manche de son pull.

_- Il faut que je sois fort, mon père ne veut pas d'un fils faible._

_- Pour moi tu es un héros, je suis sûr que ton père peut être fier de toi. Tu es revenu dans la grotte et tu as pris mon revolver pour me sauver. Où as tu appris a t'en servir ?_

_- Je suis allé quelques fois dans une ancienne carrière avec mon père pour apprendre à tirer. C'est une passion pour lui, il a essayé de me la transmettre._

_- Et tu n'aimes pas ?_

_- J'ai 12 ans, je suis trop jeune._

_- Tu es jeune quand ça t'arrange ! Tout à l'heure tu m'as engueulé parce que je te traitais de petit !_

_- Il y a petit et jeune._ Il me donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule et rigole.

_- Bon, il va bientôt faire nuit. Et si on rentrait ?_

On se lève et je lui mets mon manteau sur le dos. Il traîne un peu par terre mais au moins le gamin n'aura pas froid. Arrivés près du parc où il a été enlevé le gamin s'arrête. On aperçoit les lumières des girophares de la police.

_- Jack ... qu'est ce que je vais dire à la police pour le cadavre ?_

_- Dis que tu as été enlevé par ce mec et qu'il allait ... te ... et qu'il s'est fait attaqué par un ours. Les flics ne retrouverons pas le soi-disant ours. Je vais m'occuper de nettoyer la scène, il faut juste que tu les occupes deux heures._

_- Ok. Je serais en état de choc dans l'impossibilité de parler. _

_- Merci ... James ..._

Il me redonne mon manteau et commence à s'avancer vers l'entrée du parc. Il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi une dernière fois.

_- A propos Jack ... j'adore le manteau ..._

Un hurlement se fait entendre, sûrement la mère du petit.

_- Oh mon Dieu ! ! ! ! C'est mon fils ! ! ! Mon petit Ianto ! ! !_

**oOo**

Jack se réveilla en sursaut. Ce souvenir était revenu hanter ses rêves, jusqu'à aujourd'hui il avait oublié cet épisode de sa vie. Ce fameux mois de mars 1995. Il avait également oublié le nom du petit ...

_- Ianto ? ? ? ?_

**A suivre ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Note : merci pour vos reviews, merci pour la relance également (elle se reconnaîtra). Mon histoire se situe vers l'épisode 12 de la saison 2 (Fragments).

Disclaimer : Torchwood et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 2 -**

Jack se releva péniblement, il avait mal dans tout le corps, plus les années passaient plus il lui était difficile de se régénérer. Peut être une sorte de vieillesse qui le guettait. Il alla dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir. **« **_**Oh mon Dieu ! C'est mon fils ! Mon petit Ianto »**_ la voix de la mère du garçon lui revint en mémoire.

_- Arrête, ce n'est pas le seul Ianto en angleterre ... il me l'aurait dit de toute façon ... depuis le temps ..._

Il se massa la nuque, sa tête le faisait souffrir. Encore un douloureux effet de la régénération.

_**«J'ai deux soeurs»**_Ah ! une preuve que ce n'est pas son Ianto car lui n'a qu'une seule soeur. Jack se sentit soulagé mais en même temps triste. Triste de ne pas avoir pu connaître Ianto jeune. Quelle était son histoire à lui ? Quels avaient été ses rêves d'enfants ? Comment étaient ses parents ? A part ce qu'il avait lu dans son dossier Torchwood Londres, Jack ne connaissait pas vraiment Ianto. Il se confiait peu sur son passé. Bon, c'est vrai que Jack cachait également de nombreuses choses sur sa longue vie, surtout parce qu'il avait fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui et qu'il n'en était pas fier. Il se jura de discuter plus avec son compagnon.

Il avait une envie folle de le voir, de le tenir dans ses bras, la dernière mission avait failli être fatale pour tous les deux. Et comme par hasard quel monstre ont ils combattu ? un cérébosse. C'est peut être pour ça que les souvenirs étaient remontés en surface. Jack alla dans son bureau pour appeler Ianto. Il n'obtint que le répondeur. Il regarda sa montre, 3 heures du matin, où était il ? Il remarqua que le hub était très éclairé, comme si quelqu'un était encore là. Il s'approcha des escaliers et regarda en bas. Ianto était là, devant l'ordinateur de Tosh, il avait repoussé le clavier, mis ses bras sur la tablette, et avait posé sa tête sur ses avants-bras. Il s'était endormi. Jack descendit tout doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Le sommeil de Ianto était agité, ses doigts bougaient. Exactement comme lorsque le petit s'était évanoui. Jack se pencha un peu plus et examina l'arrière du crâne, il y avait une démarcation dans la chevelure, à l'endroit même où le petit s'était ouvert la tête.

Il l'effleura avec son doigt. La réaction de Ianto fut aussi imprévisible que violente. Il hurla, se leva et donna des coups de poing. Il était éveillé mais encore dans son cauchemar. Jack tenta de le maîtriser.

_- Ianto, arrête c'est moi Jack. Arrête, calme toi. Regarde ... __**Aahh**__ ... _il venait de se recevoir un coup dans le nez ... _regarde moi Ianto. _Il le fit basculer à terre, le bloqua avec ses jambes et le força à le regarder. _C'est fini, c'est fini, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar._

Le jeune homme se calma et reprit enfin conscience. Jack se releva et aida Ianto à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

_- Jack ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Tu as fait un cauchemar et j'ai eu tort de te toucher. _

_- Euh ... ton nez ..._

Jack passa son index sur son nez, il y avait du sang, pas mal de sang. Il attrapa un mouchoir pour éviter de salir son t-shirt.

_- On peut dire que tu as une sacré droite. Tu m'as sûrement pété le nez._

_- Je ... je suis désolé,_ murmura Ianto en baissant les yeux.

_- T'inquiètes, tu me connais, dans quelques minutes il sera réparé._

Ianto se recroquevilla sur lui même et mit ses mains sur son visage. Il se balança comme un enfant. Jack caressa son dos.

_- Tu as eu peur cet après midi dans la grotte non ? _demanda le capitaine.

_- Hum hum ..._

_- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vois un cérébosse non ? _

Ianto arrêta de se balançer. Il mit un moment avant de relever la tête et de regarder son compagnon dans les yeux.

_- Ca fait bien une dizaine d'année que je n'en ai pas vu ... la dernière fois c'était dans la forêt ..._

_- De Leckwith ?_ coupa Jack. Ianto acquiesça. _Alors c'était toi qui était dans cette grotte en 95 ? _Ianto acquiesça encore. _Pour ... pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais rien dit ?_

_- J'ai ... j'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre lors de notre première rencontre il y a un an et demi. Rappelle toi, Jones, Ianto Jones ..._

_- Bond, James Bond ... d'accord, je vois la subtilité mais ce n'était pas évident._

_- Et avant que tu partes je t'ai dit ..._

_- __**A propos, j'adore le manteau **__... oui tu l'as dit les deux fois et même le lendemain._

_- Je pensais que ça allait te revenir._

_- Le problème vois-tu, quand tu as plusieurs siècles, c'est que tu as de très nombreux souvenirs._

_- Donc, si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas marqué ta vie,_ se vexa Ianto.

Jack sourit à l'air boudeur de son amant et il se colla plus près de lui. Il mit un bras sur ses épaules et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

_- Oh que si, tu as marqué ma vie. Que ce soit quand tu étais enfant ou maintenant. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi tout à l'heure ... tu restais pétrifié devant le cérébosse qui fonçait vers toi. _

_- Heureusement, tu m'as poussé et tu as attiré le cérébosse dans un coin plus reculé de la grotte. Pourquoi lui avoir tiré dessus puisque tu savais qu'il allait explosé ?_

_- Je ne voulais pas qu'il revienne vers toi. Je ne peux pas mourir mais pas toi._

_- On a mis des heures à te retrouver après l'effondrement de la paroi rocheuse. Tu aurais pu rester là enterré vivant pendant des années._

_- Mais je savais que vous alliez me retrouver. _

_- Et si j'avais été tué pendant l'explosion ? Nous étions que tous les deux sur la mission, les autres sont venus bien après._

_- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas réfléchi à ça,_ déclara Jack. _Mais bon, c'est du passé, on s'en est sorti. Je peux te poser une question ?_

_- Oui ..._

_- Quand tu étais petit, tu m'as dit que tu avais deux soeurs, pourtant je sais que tu n'en a qu'une ..._

_- Non, j'avais bien deux soeurs, mais j'en ai perdu une un an après mon enlèvement. Elle était fragile psychologiquement et ..._ Ianto soupira, Jack l'embrassa dans le cou. _Comme tu as dis c'est le passé._

_- Oui, chaque souvenir est un chapitre dans notre vie, parfois il faut tourner la page et continuer à écrire son histoire._ Jack se leva et tendit la main à son amant. _Tu viens ? on va se coucher ?_

Ianto attrapa la main, se releva et se colla à son capitaine. Il l'embrassa et donna tout l'amour qu'il avait dans ce baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

_- Wow ! tu ne m'as jamais embrassé comme ça,_ murmura Jack.

_- C'était pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie plusieurs fois._

_- Si c'est comme ça je vais t'envoyer sur toutes les missions dangereuses pour pouvoir te sauver encore la vie. Wow ! j'arrive pas à m'en remettre._

_- Monte, va dans ta chambre, j'éteins les lumières et j'arrive._

Ianto caressa la joue de Jack et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Il le vit monter à l'étage dans l'appartement privé. Il éteignit les lumières du hub et monta les escaliers.

_- Je suis un tout petit chapitre dans sa longue vie,_ pensa Ianto, _dans quelques pages il m'aura totalement oublié ... dans 200 ans c'est à peine s'il se souviendra de moi ... _cette idée lui arracha le coeur mais c'était le prix à payer d'aimer un homme immortel. _Profitons alors de chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute ... Ecris ton histoire Ianto Jones ..._

Il s'allongea à côté de son héros immortel et il l'embrassa. Ce soir là, Ianto Jones, écrivit sa plus belle histoire d'amour, ce fut pour le couple un best-seller, un prix goncourt, un prix booker **(1)** ...

**Fin.**

**(1)** prix booker, prix littéraire anglais le plus prestigieux


End file.
